


No Insurance (Stein x Reader)

by StandFucker



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Dissection, Doctor/Patient, Mad Scientists, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Soul Eater References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandFucker/pseuds/StandFucker
Summary: Because of no insurance, you have no choice.





	No Insurance (Stein x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this steamy fanfic. ~SF

You sheepishly walk up to the withered monochrome steps of the infamous laboratory of doctor Franken Stein, one of the most well known doctors in Nevada. Keep in mind not for the best reasons, but credentials were the least of your worries because of lack of insurance. Being you were so young, you couldn't get a job and lived on your own to go to the academy close by, which was one of the reasons you insisted on seeing him instead of those "certified" doctors downtown. Was he really as creepy as everyone makes him out to be? You just hoped he would take you in, despite you not being from the DWMA.

You stood at Stein's doorway, reluctant to knock on his door. Was this a good idea? you thought in your head. After all, it wasn't too late to turn back. You didn't feel that bad.

A moment later you jumped at the squeak of hinges slowly moving, as you witnessed the door open by itself in front of you, revealing the empty cold and damp room inside.

"What are you waiting for?" A shrill voice echoed though the lab. "Come in."

Your legs feeling like lead, you dragged yourself into the dark musty what seemed to be living room, awaiting for your checkup. There were magazines on the coffee table, next to a stiff looking couch and a couple of empty paper cups next to a water jug. Although you were thirsty from the walk here, you solemnly decided not to grab a cup and sit down, grabbing a magazine in front of you. After about thirty minutes reading "Dissection Monthly" you hear your name called down the hallway by the same voice that coaxed you in. You look up from what you're reading, look around and feel your fear coming back to you slowly yet surely.

"M-me?" You said back to the hallway.

"No, the other one. Yes, you." the voice called back in a sarcastic yet playful tone.

"O-okay.." you said softly as you walked deeper into the lab.

You walked into a surprisingly sterilized looking room with a bed and a few chairs, in which you choose the comfiest looking one and plop into it. Feeling yourself shivering from fear, you try and calm yourself down by fidgeting with a pen that was found on the desk next to you. What was taking the doctor so long to get to your examination? It's not like he was busy, you were the only one in the living- I mean waiting room. You started having frightening thoughts in your head, about how Doctor Stein was probably readying the tools to tear you apart in the next room like the one person on Yelp! said in their review along with mysterious disappearances of his patients when you looked the man up. Or perhaps he forgot, and you were just sitting in a stranger's doctor office that happens to be in their living quarters, which for some reason was even more worrisome. Trying to keep your cool, you kick your legs slowly back and forth, waiting for your doctor to come inside the room.

It feels like thirty more minutes passed. Genuine worry was plastered on your face as you continued anticipating what is yet to come with this doctor visit. Abruptly, you see a man open the door slowly and rolls his wheely chair with his long legs. Holding a clipboard in one hand and spinning the screw sticking out of the right side of his head with the other hand, the doctor scooted over a few feet away from you and flips through lots of papers. He wasn't what you were expecting from a somewhat medical professional; the man seemed very aloof yet composed at the same time, if that is even possible. The wide framed glasses enveloped the scientist's cold green eyes very well and glinted often from the luminescent lights above. The silver soft-looking hair swooped across his forehead just enough to sit comfortably on the other side of his face, which also made you notice the scar that ran from near the middle of his head and looped over to his right cheek passing though near his nose first. You wanted to ask why it was there, but you restrained yourself because that was obviously rude to do so. The turtleneck he wore was covered in stitches, as if the shirt got shredded but he was too stubborn to let the shirt go, hence the homemade remedy to keep the article of clothing alive. Though you had to admit, the aesthetic of the worn out shirt and the lab coat on top of it suited him well. 

Dr. Stein looks up from the papers and clears his throat, and says "So what brings you here today, (Y/N)?"

"I haven't been feeling too well. I don't have insurance, and I think I might have caught the flu from a friend..." you responded. 

"That doesn't sound good. The question is, what do you want me to do about it?"

You look at the man with a blank stare for a good ten seconds, not sure how to respond.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

The sinister look Stein was giving you sent chills though your whole body. Lighting a cigarette with a lighter he pulled from his lab coat pocket and taking a drag, he continued. "If you already have the flu, there isn't much I can do other than prescribe over the counter pain relievers. Now if you're willing, tell me why you really made the trip out here to see me." 

Just as Yelp! predicted, this man could read almost anyone like an open book. Like you said inside your head, you didn't necessarily feel sick and it wasn't why you made the trip down. With a defeated look, you took a piece of paper out of your jacket pocket and slowly unfold it. The doctor stares at you with increasing curiosity, a ribbon of smoke continuing to slowly arise from the cigarette resting on the side of his mouth. 

You held the 'Help Wanted' sign in front of you face for Stein to see, slightly shaking from adrenaline. "Y-you need test subjects right?"

A confused yet intrigued look crept onto Dr. Stein's face. "Perhaps. Why were you asking?"

You shiver harder unintentionally as you muttered your next choice of words. "I... want to be your test subject... Please?"

The doctor's eyes widened slightly at the request. "Wow, this is a first."

"Really?" You say in disbelief. "I would've thought there would be more people volunteering."

Stein starts laughing hardily in his chair, almost tipping himself over in the process. As he regains his composure, he takes a longer, more drawn out drag from the butt in his hand and exhaled. The smoke lingered in your face, but it didn't bother you much. 

"What makes you think that?" he mutters, scooting a tiny bit closer. You could feel him looking at you intensely, as if trying to squeeze the truth out of you himself with his stare alone before you could ever admit it out loud.

"Well, because..." 

"... Because why?"

"I don't really know how to put it into words..."

A silence fell over between the two of you. How could you admit something so embarrassing? It was like your worst nightmare was coming true. You were starting to regret your journey when the doctor decided to break silence.

"Oh, I understand now." Stein gets up from his swivel chair turning his screw counter clockwise and smashing his finished butt into an ashtray next to your arm on the counter next to you. Although it was common knowledge that Stein was tall, witnessing him tower over you was exhilarating to say the least. In a swift unexpected motion, Stein swoops you up by the waist and sits you on top of the counter in front of him. You start blushing madly as he slid his arms around your waist and pulled you close.

"If you wanted intimacy, you could've just said so, (Y/N)."

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *

Dr. Stein led you to the back of his laboratory. the farther you delved into the depths that was his home, the more it started to match the reconstruction in your imagination. The walls were less well kept and cracked at the seams where the walls met the ceiling, and the lighting became much worse. you were led down a narrow hallway that ended with a singular door, which you were also instructed to open and go though while the doctor went back to the front in search of crucial materials to continue the "doctor's visit". Jogging down the flight of stairs, you run your hands along the rough concrete wall to finally find the light switch, and flick it upwards to reveal a big steel table with leather straps for appendages under a giant circular light attached to the table itself. You could see left over dried blood spattered on the sides of the walls to the table itself, along with buckets on the ground with similar stains as well. The whole scene looked and felt like you were about to get your organs stolen and sold on the black market.

You couldn't be more excited for the examination to come. 

You used one of the buckets on the floor, flipped it upside down and used it as a stepping stool to scoot yourself onto the table, awaiting the doctor's arrival. Anticipation was an understatement as you kicked your legs back and forth, thinking of the actions that have yet to come. A slight blush takes over your face, the longer you filled in blanks with your imagination. all of a sudden, you feel a slight fatigue come over you. Feeling the urge to violently cough, you hunch over in pain and curl up into a ball to hopefully ease the pain. Hacking your lungs out, your vision becomes hazy and you could feel your consciousness fading out slowly yet surely. You tried calling out for the doctor, but to no avail. The last thing you see falling over off the table is Stein's feet slowly walking down then briskly walking over to your freshly made corpse.

"Dammit!" Stein said out loud in frustration. "Not again... I should really watch who I smoke around."

It appears the the nicotine from the doctor's earlier smoke effected you much more than regular cigarettes. Being they were specially made for Stein himself by the convenience store down the road, he asked for at least one hundred times the potency of regular smokes. Much to his avail, they worked a bit too well. 

Stein flips you over and examines your dead body. "I don't have interest in intimacy with dead bodies, but I'm sure the body can be useful at some point." Deep in thought with ways he could use your cadaver for science, the doctor opens a small closet like fridge located in the back of the basement. He yeets your corpse across the small room so your dead body plops in the left corner. Satisfied with the placement, Stein closes the door and walks up the stairs, with your ID and personal information in hand.

"How interesting... They weren't lying about having no insurance."


End file.
